


TLDR; it's cliche, but i love you

by Purplepirates



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Love/Hate, M/M, lokal
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplepirates/pseuds/Purplepirates
Summary: Hyodo Kumon punya tetangga sejak ia kecil yang menyebalkan setengah mati dan Kumon benci.Ga bisa dipungkiri semua―yang menarik dan impresif―selalu berawal dari sini.
Relationships: Hyoudou Kumon/Settsu Banri
Kudos: 6





	TLDR; it's cliche, but i love you

**Author's Note:**

> please listen to RAN - Orang Yang Paling Kubenci while reading this because i listen to that song the whole time when i wrote this. totally recommended!

Hyodo Kumon cuma anak SMA biasa. Mungkin kelebihan sedikit banyak kasih sayang buat kakak laki-lakinya. Mungkin kebanyakan nonton anime. Mungkin terlalu benci sama tetangga di seberang rumahnya. Tapi intinya dia anak SMA biasa, yang ga menonjol, yang biasa-biasa aja, yang jauh dari kata luar biasa, tapi setidaknya bahagia.

Perkara yang terakhir itu, selalu patah kala pagi hari ia berangkat sekolah dan bertemu si rambut aneh yang tinggal di seberang rumah. Atau ketika si pemuda menyebalkan itu buka mulut. Atau saat tetangganya dari kecil itu mulai menganggu.

“Apa liat-liat?!” Seru Kumon dari balik pagar rumah. Menyalak dengan garang pada ia yang sudah siap dengan anjing peliharaannya buat lari pagi. Kumon sendiri sudah siap untuk memesan ojek aplikasi.

Banri hanya tersenyum miring. Sudah tidak asing dengan sikap galak bungsu keluarga Hyodo padanya. Oke, terkadang memang menyebalkan seperti mengalir di keluarga itu, tapi dia masih bisa mentolerir. 22 tahun hidup berjarak jalan raya ga bisa memungkiri kalau mereka dekat dan ga selamanya kilat dan badai ada di antara mereka.

Banri hanya melanjutkan kegiatannya berjalan dengan Pochi, menghiraukan seruan Kumon pagi itu.

“Jawab ih, Banri Jelek!”

Pada akhirnya Kumon cuma anak SMA biasa. Yang Banri kenal sejak mereka duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, yang bertumbuhnya bersama-sama. Banri tahu si remaja seperti membalikkan telapak tangan.

“Apa?” Tanya Banri. Tubuhnya berbalik 180 derajat dan di mukanya masih terpatri senyum miring tanda kemenangan.

Kumon di hadapannya merengut kesal. Tak lama mengikis jarak di antara mereka meski meninggalkan tendangan kecil di kaki Banri. Yang punya kaki mengerang, yang menendang terbahak.

Bungsu Hyodo bisa dengan mudah bilang kalau dia benci tetangga di seberang rumahnya. Tapi deklarasi Kumon jadi ga berarti kalau udah seperti ini.

Jadi dia cerita.

“Banri nyebelin,” ujar Kumon, sangat _out of the blue_ dan _out of context_.

Azami ga menyahut, Shifuto cuman bisa mengangguk, Madoka bahkan merasa memberi perhatian untuk ini, ga perlu. Pembicaraan tentang Banri emang jarang absen dari meja mereka. Kumon selalu membawa topik baru, yang ujungnya itu-itu mulu. Banri itulah, Banri inilah, Banri segala macemlah. Padahal baik Azami, Shifuto, maupun Madoka ga ada yang peduli (oke, mungkin Azami agak peduli, tapi ga lebih dari 50 persen rentang perhatiannya).

“Kwenhapa lhagwi dahhhh,” akhirnya yang menyahuti Shifuto dengan mulutnya yang penuh nasi.

Dengan cepat memori Kumon melakukan siaran ulang kejadian tadi pagi. Banri membuat Pochi hampir kencing di celana Kumon. Ga lucu sama sekali, tapi cukup buat bikin Shifuto tersedak nasinya dan Azami mesem (meskipun cuman sekian senti). Bayangan Kumon ke sekolah dengan celana basah bekas kencing anjing agaknya lucu buat sebagian besar umat manusia. Tapi ga ada yang peduli sama si Banri Jelek dan kelakuannya yang minta ditonjok.

Madoka ga seperti kebanyakan orang (baik karena kepribadiannya dan cara berpikirnya) jadi hanya dia yang buka mulut untuk bertanya. Soal Banri. Dan soal Kumon juga ternyata. Pengkhianat.

“Kumon ngomongin Banri mulu, suka ya?”

Ga ada bisa atau racun dari pertanyaan tersebut, tapi hati Kumon seperti kena setrum. Dia ga ngerti kenapa Madoka bisa sampai pada konklusi seperti itu. Ga lucu sama sekali. Bukannya Kumon udah bilang berkali-kali kalau dia benci sama di Rambut Sunsilk? Bukannya Madoka yang harusnya paling tau seberapa gondok dan kesalnya dia sama Banri?

Kumon mencoba menendang kaki Madoka dari bawah meja, malah mengenai Shifuto yang sedang menandaskan kuah sotonya dari mangkuk. Berakhir malapetaka karena Shifuto tersedak, Azami panik, Kumon berteriak, dan meja mereka hampir jungkir balik. Ribut. Pertanyaan Madoka terlupakan begitu saja. Diundur untuk waktu yang entah kapan. Tapi tetap mengganjal di otak Kumon bahkan setelah seharian diterpa trio neraka a.k.a matematika, fisika, dan kimia.

Makan malam hari ini sialnya bertempat di rumah manusia menyebalkan yang sedang bertengger di pikiran kaya burung beo. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Banri.

Keluarga Kumon dan keluarga Banri bisa dibilang berhubungan sangat-sangat- _sangat_ - _sangat_ dekat. ( ~~Terlalu dekat, sih, buat Kumon~~ ). Mereka sudah tinggal berseberangan lebih dari 3 dekade dan karenanya, kadang, di saat-saat tertentu yang selalu tepat, mereka malam bersama. Hari ini di rumah keluarga Banri. Alasannya karena Kak Izumi mau pindah.

Kalo Banri serupa iblis, kakaknya itu serupa malaikat. Ga pernah lesap dari memori Kumon bagaimana baiknya Kak Izumi pada umat manusia sejak ia kecil sampai sekarang. Nah, yang lucu, _yang menggemaskan_ , dia berakhir dilamar sama temannya sejak kecil yang hilang kontak. Makanya ini bisa jadi makan malam terakhir Kak Izumi di rumah.

Yang menyambut mereka dari balik pintu tentu saja si bungsu keluarga tersebut, Banri. Dia dengan sopan menyalami orang tua Kumon tapi begitu giliran Juza dan Kumon, ia langsung menjulurkan lidah dan berbalik masuk ke rumah.

Ini yang Madoka bilang Kumon suka? _Ini???_

Kumon ga ngerti jalan pikiran Madoka, tapi yang jelas dia salah besar.

Ga mungkin Kumon suka Banri.

* * *

Oke, mungkin Kumon _suka_ Banri, sedikit.

Garis bawahi dan di-stabilo biar makin jelas.

S E D I K I T.

Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk memutar balik waktu, apalagi sekarang adrenalin yang membanjiri Kumon setelah naik bianglala sudah habis. Dan yang ada di pikirannya sekarang cuma Banri, bianglala, dan rahasia mereka berdua di atas awan.

Ga lucu. Harusnya Kumon ga menjilat ludah sendiri secepat ini. Banri sialan.

Semua bermula di hari Sabtu yang entah mengapa sibuk di kediaman Hyodo. Semua orang sibuk sejak pagi. Hingga pertengahan hari, hanya tinggal Kumon seorang yang tertinggal di rumah. Ga ada yang bisa Kumon lakukan selain hal-hal membosankan. Jadi dia berniat pergi ke luar.

Di luar, ia dihadapkan pada Banri yang sudah siap dengan _outfit fashionable_ -nya dan mobil. Kumon mendengus. _Dih, pasti mau pacaran_ , sungutnya dalam hati.

Tapi sampai Kumon kembali dari Indom*ret Banri belum juga beranjak dari tempat semula.

“Heh,” panggil Banri. Kumon tahu kalau itu ditujukan padanya.

“Apa?” Sahutnya asal sambil berusaha membuka gembok pagar rumahnya.

“Buruan ganti baju.”

_Hah?_

“Hah? Apaan sih,” Kumon berbalik menatap Banri.

Si Rambut Sunsilk mengacungkan dua tiket. “Buruan, mau ikut ga?”

Kumon ngerti kenapa dia antusias, ngerti kenapa dia langsung mengangguk, ketika mengenal logo yang tertera di tiket tersebut. (Iya, karena dia diajak ke taman hiburan terbesar di negara mereka. Bukan karena Banri yang mengajak, sama sekali _bukan_ ).

“Dih, kirain kamu mau pacaran.” Ujar Kumon ketika sudah siap dengan sabuk pengaman dan segunung makanan ringan yang tadi ia beli.

“Kenapa? Iri?? Mau punya pacar juga???” Tanya Banri mengejek. Menjalankan mesin mobil dengan mulus sekaligus mencomot salah satu _snack_ yang Kumon buka.

“Apa sih aku cuma nanya! Dasar nyebelin,” sahut Kumon menepis tangan Banri karena dia nyebelin. “Ngapain coba iri, dasar Banri Jelek.”

Banri tertawa kecil, “Becanda, elah. Lagian tadi rencananya mau pergi sama Mbak, tapi dianya belum selesai beres-beres.”

Kumon mengangguk mengerti. Ga tau kenapa bahunya jadi lebih ringan, seperti melepas sedikit beban dari sana.

Perjalanan cukup panjang meskipun Banri lewat tol dengan kecepatan yang melebihi yang dianjurkan di tiap rambu lalu lintas yang mereka lewati. Kumon sampai harus menggebuk bahu si pemuda karena melaju terlalu kencang. Tapi untungnya mereka sampai di tempat dengan selamat.

Kumon ga pernah seantusias ini pergi berdua dengan Banri. Ga pernah sama sekali karena biasanya sebagian besar waktu mereka habiskan buat cek-cok satu sama lain. Mungkin karena suasana taman bermain yang penuh manusia dan wahana yang menarik, mungkin karena Kumon tahu dia bisa naik semua wahana menegangkan yang ada di sana sesuka hatinya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, begitu tiket mereka disobek dan tangan mereka diberi cap, Kumon langsung menarik Banri kemana saja yang ia mau. Ke setiap penjuru taman tersebut, ke setiap wahana yang bisa mereka datangi.

Sampai giliran Banri yang memimpin karena Kumon harus duduk dan minum air banyak-banyak karena dia hampir muntah setelah naik wahana ayunan raksasa yang berputar-putar. Padahal Kumon baik-baik aja setelah naik _gyro drop_ dan _jet coaster_.

“Aneh,” ejek Banri. Kumon sudah ga punya tenaga buat meladeni, jadi dia hanya bergumam “Berisik” pada Banri.

Ga ada diskusi lain yang mereka buat, jadi waktu tangan Banri bergerak untuk mengusap kepala Kumon, dia sadar. Seratus persen _sadar_ dan seperti disetrum. Rasanya persis seperti waktu Madoka bertanya pertanyaan yang tertunda untuk dijawab. Kumon bersyukur sekarang ia sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja. Dunia ga perlu tahu sepanas apa wajah Kumon sekarang.

Otak Kumon bergerak cepat, mencoba mencari celah agar keluar dari situasi yang tidak menyenangkan ini secepatnya.

“A-Aku mau ke... toilet! Iya! Ke toilet!” Seru Kumon tiba-tiba. Menggebrak meja dan bangkit tiba-tiba. Kemudian berlari menuju toilet dengan kecepatan penuh. Lebih kencang daripada saat dia main baseball, lebih kencang daripada waktu tes lari. Semua, demi kabur dan menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipi.

Kumon pikir merananya hari ini hanya sampai situ. Sengsaranya harusnya sudah berakhir di waktu dia kabur karena malu. Harusnya sampai situ.

Waktu Banri menariknya menuju bianglala ketika langit sudah mulai gelap, Kumon langsung panik dalam hati. Dua cowok, naik bianglala yang katanya spot romantis dengan berbagai macam mitosnya? Yang katanya kalau pacaran naik ini bakal bahagia selamanya? Dia harus naik _ini_ sama Banri?

Terlalu banyak berpikir membuat Kumon ga sadar dia sudah berada di salah satu bilik. Bersiap naik dan kehilangan jalur untuk kabur.

Gawat, kayanya Kumon ketularan Azami yang parno sama orang pacaran.

Kumon cuma bisa celingak-celinguk memandang keluar jendela dan berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang ga karuan. Padahal ia sendiri ga tau kenapa dia harus grogi di depan Banri, yang sudah ia kenal sejak lahir, yang harusnya ga dia benci setengah mati.

Hari ini Kumon aneh banget. Ga beres.

Agaknya yang jadi buah pikiran Kumon sejak tadi sadar kalau Kumon gelisah tak karuan. Karena ia kini menatap Kumon dengan alis terangkat tinggi-tinggi.

“Kumon kenapa?” Tanyanya, seperti menjatuhkan bom tepat dimana Kumon duduk. Ga mungkin juga dia bilang sekarang dia lagi memikirkan segala macam skenario yang bisa terjadi di sini. Antara dia dan Banri. Segala macam hal yang _gila_ , _spektakuler_ , dan _di luar akal sehat_.

“Ngg... itu... tadi, aku liat... liat ada yg ci-ciuman... d-di sana...”

_(Kumon berdoa biar mas dan mbak yang ada di bilik sebelah bakal memaafkannya karena sudah ngeles atas nama mereka)_

Sedetik kemudian dia bisa mendengar Banri tertawa. Menertawakannya. Sejenak Kumon mau berdiri dan menonjok muka ~~ganteng~~ Banri, tapi diurungkan. Kumon punya seluruh waktu di dunia buat memukul Banri, tapi sekarang bukan waktu tersebut.

Tawa Banri mulai menghilang, tapi Kumon ga berani mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya hanya bisa tertuju pada jari jemarinya yang remuk redam efek bermain baseball. Dan ujung sepatu Banri. Dan lantai yang menjadi tempat pijakan mereka. Mungkin setitik cahaya yang muncul dari celah-celah pintu atau jendela. Apapun. Selain Banri.

“Kenapa? Kumon mau juga?” tanya Banri.

Hanya butuh sepersekian detik buat mata yang lebih muda untuk kembali menatap mata yang lebih tua.

Dua kali. Dua kali Banri bertanya hal serupa seharian ini. Dengan nada yang sama. Yang mengajak. Menantang. Ada sesuatu dalam diri Kumon yang disentil dengan pertanyaan tidak berbobot yang Banri lontarkan secara spontan tanpa pikir panjang. Ada _ekspektasi_ dan _euforia_ , ada _demand_ yang tiba-tiba muncul dan memporak-porandakan sistem yang selama ini Kumon kenal.

Sudah sejak kecil Kumon menendang Banri dan dibalas dengan jitakan di dahi. Sudah sejak kecil Kumon berteriak dia benci Banri dan dibalas dengan kalimat serupa oleh si pemuda. Sudah sejak kecil mereka mengenal satu sama lain, dan berteriak, dan berakhir dengan kejar-kejaran sampai sore hari. _Itu_ , sistem yang selama ini ada. Yang dijaga sedemikian rupa dengan penolakan Kumon untuk memenuhi _keperluan_ dan _keinginan_ tersembunyi.

Karena Kumon _suka_ sama Banri. Jauh sebelum sistemnya terbentuk.

Jadi buat semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tertunda, buat semua pertanyaan yang selalu Kumon sangkal, jawabannya adalah _iya_.

_Iya_ , dia suka sama Banri.

_Iya_ , dia mau pacaran sama Banri.

_Iya_ , dia sudah sejak lama Kumon menyangkal perasaannya tersebut.

_Iya_ , yang tahu tentang ini cuma sepupunya, Muku.

_Iya_ , Kumon sebetulnya suka sama rambut Banri.

Jadi itu yang keluar.

“ _Iya_ ,” bisiknya. Terlalu halus bahkan di telinganya sendiri. Tapi dia tahu Banri dengar. Karena Banri mengumpat dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Banri berdiri.

Kumon meneguk ludah.

Bilik mereka bergetar.

Hati Kumon _gemetar_.

Jarak mereka hanya lima senti.

“Tonjok kalo ga suka,” bisik Banri memperingatkan.

Kumon hanya tertawa.

Mereka berciuman.

* * *

_(“Banri, semua orang bisa liat,” kata Kumon melirik ke luar tapi tangan Banri menahan kepala Kumon biar ga bisa mengakses apapun selain Banri._

_“Biarin.” Jawab Banri, final. Melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan seksama._

_“Serius gapapa?” tanya Kumon. Tanpa sadar tangannya mencengkram erat baju Banri dengan tangan bergetar. “Diliat bareng aku?”_

_Banri mengambil tangan Kumon, menggenggamnya._

_“Iya.”)_

* * *

Kumon suka Banri. _Banyak_. Tapi ga ada yang perlu tahu tentang itu bahkan orang yang bersangkutan.

Setelah apa yang terjadi waktu itu, sistemnya ga runtuh, ga berubah. Masih sesuai siklus yang sudah-sudah. Separuh hati Kumon ga senang dengan mode stagnan ini dan menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih, tapi separuhnya lagi, sebagian dari Kumon yang tidak percaya diri, mengangguk mengerti. Ga ada yang perlu berubah di antara mereka. Banri ga perlu menyukainya balik. Ga perlu ada yang jadi apa-apa.

Jadi hari-hari Kumon juga harus berjalan seperti semula. Meskipun Banri masih belum hilang dari kepalanya. Meskipun intensitasnya mengomel tentang Banri berkurang (karena dia tidak bertemu sama Banri). Meskipun sekarang dia sudah seratus persen menerima kalau dia suka Banri.

Lagi, ga perlu ada yang berubah. Kumon ga perlu menyesuaikan apa-apa. Karena sistemnya masih berjalan dengan semestinya. Mungkin yang perlu diperbaiki justru hati Kumon.

Hari ini harus dia pergi ke rumah Shifuto buat mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Harusnya. Tapi, ada manusia yang sudah dua minggu dia hindari tanpa sadar di dekat pagar sekolah. Kumon terlalu kenal.

Insting pertamanya waktu mata mereka bertemu adalah kabur. Menjauh atau menghilang. Lucunya, Kumon malah berlari mendekat ketika menyadari ada sesuatu di wajah Banri.

“Kenapa...?” Tanya Kumon. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh tapi Banri sudah berjengit duluan. Ada lebam besar di tulang pipi Banri.

Banri cuman tersenyum miring dan menepuk kepala Kumon, “Ditonjok lah, apa lagi,” katanya.

“Sama siapa?” Tanya Kumon.

“Ngga pen-”

“Banri.”

Ketika namanya dipanggil, Banri menggulirkan matanya.

“Kita ga pernah bohong,” kata Banri setelah sejenak mencari kata. Tidak mengindikasikan siapa yang dimaksud dengan _'kita'_ jadi Kumon menunggu.

“Kita selalu berantem, tapi kita ga pernah bohong," jelas Banri lebih lanjut. Masih belum menjawab.

"Jadi aku bilang ke Juza kalo aku nyium kamu,” lanjut Banri. Tidak perlu menjelaskan lagi biar Kumon mengerti.

“Abang!!!!” Kumon berseru dengan geram. Sangat _out of character_ karena harusnya dia brocon yang terlalu sayang sama kakaknya. Tapi, kali ini abangnya itu salahjya kebangetan.

“Et, et, et, mau kemana?” Dengan sigap Banri menarik tangan Kumon sebelum bergerak menjauh.

“Ya, ke abang lah! Mau aku marahin! Masa dia nonjok kamu gara-gara gitu doang!”

Banri tertawa melihat Kumon yang menceramahi Juza imajiner dengan berapi-api. Lucu, karena Kumon ga pernah marah-marah pada Juza karena menonjok Banri. Biasanya dia tim hore Juza nomor satu kalau Juza dan Banri berantem. Harusnya sekarang juga begitu, tapi ketika yang terjadi sebaliknya tanpa sadar Banri tersenyum kecil.

“Daripada kamu marahin Juza mending kamu jadi pacar aku sekarang.”

* * *

Hyodo Kumon cuman anak SMA biasa. Mungkin terlalu banyak sayang sama abangnya, Juza. Mungkin dia kebanyakan ngumpul sama Shifuto, Madoka, dan Azami. Mungkin keseringan baca komik shojo sama Muku. Mungkin sekarang sudah tidak benci lagi dengan tetangganya, Banri.

Tapi dia bahagia.

―fin.

**Author's Note:**

> ini bukan dufan i swear bianglala di dufan sangat tidak mengakomodasi cerita cinta di shojo-shojo jadi kejadian seperti ini tidak akan pernah terjadi di dufan.
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
